Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{-4})(9^{12}))^{9}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 9^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{-4})(9^{12}))^{9} = (7^{(-4)(9)})(9^{(12)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-4})(9^{12}))^{9}} = 7^{-36} \times 9^{108}} $